Blowback
About was the fourteenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the fifteenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 4, 2011. Lacy Rand's journey to Gemenon turns into a life or death race against the clock. The pressure on Amanda Graystone and Jordan Duram for evidence mounts as Clarice Willow gets one step closer to Apotheosis. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary (edited), episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Summary GDD Investigation In order to protect Amanda Graystone (his confidential informant) and suspecting there is a leak in the department, Jordan Duram feeds false information to Gara Singh that Mar-Beth Willow is his confidential informant in his investigation of the Willow family's connections to the Soldiers of the One and the MAGLEV bombing. Clarice Willow is enraged when she receives this information. When Mar-Beth is taking her baby for a walk in the park, Clarice stabs and kills her. Olaf and another husband take Mar-Beth's body away. They chop off her head, hands and feet and throw her body in the Theoresos (a body of water), two-hundred klicks from Caprica City. STO Induction Lacy Rand meets Odin Sinclair at the Gemenese Spaceport in Oranu unaware they are both STO cadets. They tell false stories for why they are there. Lacy says she is there for an internship and Odin says he is there for boarding school. An STO instructor, Diego, finds them and takes them to the jump ship bound for the STO training camp. Odin is surprised that Lacy is STO. On the jump ship, she meets Devanna, Dex and Cass. On their way to the training camp, a Gemenese polytheist terrorist group called the Apolli captures and boards the jump ship. Diego is shot. The terrorists take the passengers hostage. They begin executing them in the names of their gods unless the cadets repent of their monotheist beliefs and turn back to the Lords of Kobol. Cass panics. He is shot and his body is ejected into space. A recruit from Sagittaron renounces his faith, is praised and led away to get something to eat. Devanna remains steadfast and committed to her faith. She is shot and her body is jettisoned into space. Lacy, Odin and Dex choose their time carefully then overpower the Apolli, stopping them from executing more passengers. It is then revealed that this was an STO initial placement exercise. STO Praetor, Kevin Reikle, posed as the leader of the terrorists. Diego says they needed to find out how the cadets would function under stress - who would crumble and who would step up. No one was actually killed. The deaths were faked and dummies were released into space. The cadets arrive at the training camp and get settled in. That evening, after the cocktail party reception, Odin and Lacy observe Cass and a few other students being shot and killed by a cylon. They were the students who failed the test. Odin tells Lacy never to forget who these people are and what they are capable of doing. Graystone and the Ha'la'tha Trivia General Ratings 528,000 average viewership ‘Caprica’ Ratings: The Final Five Episodes at TV by the Numbers (Retrieved on November 12, 2017). Production Notes General The Romanian language stands in for the Gemenese native tongue. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions, Tom Lieber, and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 15:43-15:53. Cast Alessandra Torresani did not appear in this episode and received credit only. Filming Locations The interiors of the Global Defense Department were filmed at the Crease Clinic Building at the old Riverview Hospital (Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada). "Reins of a Waterfall." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by director Ronald D. Moore, episode 103, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 19:00-19:50. Music Cultural References * Apollo (god) * Capricorn * Gemini * Kolob * Odin (God) * Praetor (word) * Sagittarius Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also Polytheism References Cast and Episode List